plainrock124fandomcom-20200213-history
50 WAYS TO BREAK A TABLET
Synopsis King breaks a Kindle Fire HD in 50 ways. Description In this episode of the 50 Ways to Break series, King breaks a Kindle Fire tablet. It is the 4th episode of the series. Summary 50 WAYS TO BREAK A TABLET is a video where king breaks a working Kindle Fire. It was released November 1, 2015 and was the 3rd episode in the 50 WAYS TO BREAK A series. In the beginning of it King plays the trailer and shows comments from it. The intro the plays and Mario is seen hitting the social media blocks with a Kindle Fire in his hand. Text saying "5000 Sub Special!" appears in the bottom right hand side. The video then starts with the 50 ways... here they are and some notes with them. # Basic Drop - King drops it on the floor # Basic Drop In Water - After doing this the tablet restarts and then dies :( # Kick Flips - King hits the tablet with his feet, a scooter, and a bike. # Asian Stereotype -_- - King becomes a basic stereotype and hits the tablet with his hands then hits it with his belt. # Extreme Washing - King puts the tablet in the washer and turns it on... 30 minutes later he takes it out and the screen is all cracked # Extreme Drying - King puts the tablet in the dryer and the dryer makes it go around like crazy. # I Like My Face The Way It Is - King takes apart the Kindle Fire and then removes the battery and puts fire effects on it because it was bent out of shape. # Cookies - King pours cookies on the tablet then throws it in his microwave oven. # Snoop Dogg - King listens to "Drop it like its hot" from Snoop Dogg and then drop the tablet because it's hot. # Physics - King says "Aww. I hate this tablet" then throws it in behind him with a math term (I have no clue what it is so plz add if u know) and then hits King # Star Fox - King plays Starfox on a 3DS and then says "Thats an enemy" in a flashback to July 2011 and then to "March 2016" with a Wii U but with November 2015 crossed out. # Five Nights at Freddy's - King plays FNAF 4, makes it to 6 AM but then gets jump scared; he then throws the tablet, then plays a song that goes like "take it from my hand..." then hits a pole. # Toothbrush - King brushes his teeth and then yells "Why aren't my teeth clean?!" He then throws his toothbrush at the tablet which makes a giant hole in the screen # Scale - King eats pancake mix and finds a "scale" (the tablet) and decides to way himself! It then breaks the scale and King says "What I broke it? I'm not this fat!" he then says you it belongs in the trash! King throws it at the door and then says he is too lazy to pick it up with an American flag slowly appearing. # Amiibo - King uses the tablet as a Wii U and puts a Luigi amiibo, a Bowser amiibo, and the hits it with a hammer amiibo. # Doorstop - King uses the Kindle Fire as a doorstop for his door. He comes in calmly at first apologizing for hitting the doorstop. He then comes in saying "F**K THE POLICE!" It then says there are two types of people... one of which is an as***le. # Movies (By Michael Bay) - King and his friend have to find the location of that "evil thing" his friend says he can do it with his Kindle Fire HD from Amazon! King hits the Kindle Fire, then says there is enough product replacements, and pulls out an iPad Air. In stone text it says "THE MISSION" then an explosion happens. (Directed By Michael Bay) # Company Wars - Apple and Samsung are fighting about their products then Amazon comes in and says check out my tablet. Both company's then say... "LOSER!" Samsung then throws the tablet on the ground. Amazon runs away crying.. Apple then throws the tablet at him. # Microwave - King throws the tablet into the microwave. A FNAF jumpscare plays well king yells "DO WE NEED A FIRE?!" # Stairway To Hell - King yells "YEET!" then throws the tablet down the stairs... nothing really to this one... what a way. # United States Postal Service - The USPS delivers the tablet into his mailbox... with a hammer. wow # FedEx - The delivery guy "bangs ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" on the door really loudly. He then sees a tablet in a box and yells "WHY DO OTHER PEOPLE HAVE NICE THINGS BUT I DONT!" As he stomps on the tablet # UPS - The delivery guy knocks on the door lightly because he is too lazy to get someone to sign something. He then says I guess you don't want your kindle fire and then he throws it into the truck. He then puts a late notice on the door. # I Like My Fingers The Way They Are - King takes apart the screen on the Kindle Fire. # Nintendo Fanboy - King says he won't break this Wii because he loves Nintendo. He then drops the Wii on the tablet. The tablet's screen is then destroyed. # Tablet Stand - King watches Undercover boss on his mom's iPad and then try's to put a stand on the iPad. The tablet falls and king checks the iPad for scratches. He also has a voice crack. He then says he would have a 20-year depression if it did. He then remembers when he unboxes it.... # Unboxing - He unboxes his "iPad" and then sees a Kindle Fire instead of an iPad. "WHAT THE F**K IS THIS S**T?" he says "Stupid craigslist seller!" He then throws it out the door. # Notes - King has no paper so he uses the layers of the screen on the Kindle as paper... He then writes "In 2015 a Youtuber killed all the unsubscribers...So Subscribe!" # Frisbee - King uses the tablet as a frisbee and has the "I'm gonna let it go... so give me one more chance." It then hits a wall # TMNT - King says he loves the TMNT work so he donates his Kindle to them. # Saucepan - King becomes HowToBasic as he pours liquids, Parmesan, tape, cutters, then a hammer. # Regret - Kings cleans up the tablet. How is this a way? # #Selfie - King takes a "Overrated hashtag" with his selfie stick and then hits the kindle # Obsolete - King watches the iPad Pro reveal and then throws his tablet at the wall # Sonic X (Episode 43) - Electronics take over and so does the Kindle Fire. King then hits it with a hammer. Then says "It kinda looks like mangle from FNAF." Play the jumpscare. # Homework - King debates about homework and HowToBasic.. he decides to do both and the result kinda makes worried about King. #KingNeedsSomeHelp # Copyright Infringement - King watches LazorVideos video on his tablet destruction then throws the tablet at the wall. # King parodys the "Kid freaks out and breaks school iPad" by doing that but with the Kindle Fire # Upsetting News! - King yells about how Justin Bieber is now pregnant and then runs away dropping the Kindle Fire. Someone also yells Ayo! # Taylor, No! - "Taylor Swift" waves to King, he then shakes his head. Taylor with a confident look on her face drops the Kindle Fire into the water. # Marmaduke - King runs after a "dog" but drops his tablet in some water. He then says he's gonna put down the dog as he hits the dog with the wet tablet. Then the Video gets taken down by PETA # Asian Stereotype 2 - King makes a show called "Kung-Fu KOOKING!" Where he makes vegetable soup but he can't see the instructions because his eyes are too small. He then cuts the tablet thinking it is lettuce. He then cleans the cutting board and puts it in the oven. (Apparently, Asian parents use the oven as dish storage... you learn something new every day.) # Sonic Boom Rise of Lyric - King plays a level of Super Mario Maker that says "Sub Or Die" the TV then cuts to static then to Sonic Boom and then King talks about it being Unplayable, Unpolished, Unfinished, and Crappy. He sees its sonic boom then throws the disk out the window and then it hits the tablet. # Class - King uses the Kindle Fire during class and gets yelled at. King then throws the tablet at the teacher. (Try explaining that to your parents...) # Repair guys - The geek squad employee complains about his job when his boss comes in. He says a youtuber needed this fixed for a big special and he paying us big bucks. He then saws the tablet in half. He worries his boss will kill him so he fixes it with tape. # The Best Shot Ever! - King records him throwing the best basketball shot ever in "1" take. It almost makes it the misses... He then tries to break a stick. # Comments - King makes impressions of all the comments he will probably see.. Ex: You could have given that to me!, You can sell it!, and You could have gaven it to the starving kids in Africa! He then sings I really don't care as he throws the tablet at the wall a lot. # Editing - A fan comes in and asks King what he is doing. King tells him he is editing the final scene and then hits the fan with the tablet while he says get out! # Fire - King burns the remains of the tablet... # These Videos - The Most Deadly Things To Tablets ALL TECH! He then plays a montage of destroying different things. Characters * King Liang * Delivery guys Trivia * King's Mom says "Aiya" for the first time. Errors * At way 18, King spells company wrong Category:Destruction Category:Videos Category:50 Ways To Break Category:Technology Category:Electronics Category:Tablets Category:Sub Specials Category:Bored Smashing Category:Amazon Category:Popular videos Category:Articles marked for cleanup